


Relationships are hard. So are Neil and Shaun.

by bookl0ver



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Couch Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Public Sex, Somnophilia, Work sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Again with the cringey title. I do not apologise at all.Neil does not want to force Shaun into something he may not be comfortable with. Namely, sex. Shaun does not want to force Neil into something he may not be comfortable with. Namely sex.Things are bound to come to a head.





	Relationships are hard. So are Neil and Shaun.

**Author's Note:**

> *There are consent issues in this work, due to misunderstandings, but if that makes you uncomfortable, please avoid.
> 
> This post is gifted to @ClaudiaRain who's brilliant work has been a consistent inspiration for Murlendez.

Dr Neil Melendez was this close to screaming in frustration. It had been one of the longest shifts of his life, and he was eager to go home after his paperwork was completed. 

First there had been Morgan, groaning and droning endlessly about everything her fellow residents did, particularly Shaun. If he heard her (or anyone for that matter) complain that Shaun was “creepy" or “annoying” one more time he was going to snap. To avoid the possible consequences of snapping, which ranged from earning Morgan's resentment, which would make her even more annoying to deal with, to being on trial for the violent murder of his young resident, he had sent Morgan off with Park to assist Dr Lim. 

Jared and Claire appeared to have had some sort of lovers tiff between the end of the last shift and the beginning of this one, causing there to be an awkward hostility whenever they were around each other. Their constant snide remarks about one another had fast tested Neil's patience and he had sent Jared to do some scout work and Claire to do paperwork just to get rid of them. 

That left him in his office. His mercifully, beautifully silent office. No residents complaining or arguing. No angry relatives of patients demanding he fix the unfixable and make the dead live. Neil wanted to just stay in his sanctuary forever. Alas, it was not meant to be, as the biggest problem of the day waltzed, as much as he ever did, right through the door. 

“Doctor Melendez,” Shaun began, eyes wandering over the walls behind Neil as they were want to do. “You wanted to see me?” 

“No,” Neil cocked his head in confusion. He had been explicitly clear in the fact that he wished to be alone. “Who told you that?” 

Shaun shifted awkwardly. “Jessica.” 

Damn it. Of course Jessica had sent him. God forbid his ex could ever let him be moody in peace. Old habits die hard he supposed. 

“Jessica was mistaken, Shaun. You can go back to what you were doing.” 

Shaun nodded and turned. Once he reached the door he paused. 

“Are you still mad at me?” 

Neil sighed. This was what had led to his awful mood and kicked off his horrible day.

\--------------

They were at Neil’s apartment, watching football on the large TV. Shaun didn’t like to cuddle usually, but he was sleepy and full of food, meaning Neil’s toned pecs were the perfect pillow. Despite disliking sports, Neil could not have been happier. 

The game finished, and Neil was shocked to hear snoring from his young resident. Smiling fondly, he manoeuvred the lanky man into his arms and carried him to the bed. 

Laying him gently down, he eased off Shaun's shirt and trousers, leaving him in socks and boxers, then tucked him under the thick covers. Shaun made a low hum in appreciation in his sleep, and Neil felt his heart melt. Their relationship was still new, only a few weeks old and Shaun was still wary of showing too much affection. Any and all positive reactions from him had Melendez overjoyed.

Stripping down to nothing, he joined Shaun in the bed. As he drifted off, he found himself thinking about Shaun. This was not unusual in itself as he thought about his resident often since their relationship began. No, this was unusual because the thoughts were distinctly sexual in nature. Neil had made sure to avoid going there, physically or mentally, until Shaun expressed an interest in such activities. The idea of unknowingly forcing or coercing Shaun into something he didn’t want or wasn’t ready for made Neil feel sick to his stomach. 

But, he was human, and most humans had needs. Needs that eventually one's left hand couldn’t meet. So, as he fell asleep, he dreamed of Shaun. Shaun's hands, Shaun's body, Shaun's mouth. God, his mouth. He had cute pink lips that would envelop Neil’s cock, sucking him deep, his rambling when completing a task silenced by the length in his mouth. He would be warm and wet, his big brown eyes wide, staring up at Neil and analysing his reaction to every movement of his tongue.

Neil was thoroughly enjoying his dream when a choking noise brought him out of it. Abruptly sitting up, he turned to where Shaun had been, assuming he had choked on some water or his own saliva in his sleep. His boyfriend was not at his side however. 

As this registered, Neil felt a warmth around his cock. Throwing the sheets up, he found Shaun's blue eyes staring up at him. 

“Shaun, what the hell are you doing?” He demanded, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him up from under the covers and cruelly off of Neil’s hard cock.

“I was stimulating your penis with my mouth.” Shaun stated, eyes flitting around the bedroom. Neil registered the light shining through the blinds, the clock on the wall announcing it was five fifty. Ten minutes before they had to get up for work. 

“Why were you doing it whilst I was asleep?” He asked, voice thick with tension. 

Shaun stared at him. “You asked me to.” He stated. His confusion was prominent in his following question. “Have I done something wrong?” 

Neil took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. “Yes Shaun!” The breaths failed, and Shaun flinched backwards. Letting out a moan of frustration Neil tried again. “Shaun, you can not perform... sexual acts on someone when they can’t consent. If they’re asleep, they can’t consent.” 

Those brown eyes blinked and his brow furrowed in confusion. “But you asked me...” He sounded so lost that some of Neil’s anger melted. 

Reaching out, he gently brushed his thumb over Shaun's cheek. “What do you mean I asked you?” 

“You were speaking. You said ‘Oh, Shaun. I want your mouth. Put your mouth on my cock.” Both of their cheeks turned pink. 

“That was me having a wet dream, Shaun. Surely you realised I was still asleep?” 

Shaun stared at the bedspread for a minute, before startling as the alarm blared from Neil’s phone. 

Sighing, Neil climbed out of bed. “We'll talk about this later. Get up, or we'll be late,” Neil had ordered as he went to have a very cold shower.

\-------------------

Looking up at Shaun, Neil felt ashamed that he had not made it clear he was not mad with Shaun, not really. He was worried and concerned. 

“Shaun, I’m not mad at you. I wasn’t this morning. I was-" 

“You’re lying.” Shaun interrupted. “You shouted at me and clenched your fists. You were mad.” 

Neil rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. “Okay, I was mad. But Shaun, please understand what you did last night was wrong. Really wrong.” 

Turning away, Shaun stared at his feet, hands wringing frantically. “I understand. I took advantage of you in your sleep. Now I have broken your trust, and you wish to end our relationship. That is justified, consider-" 

Shaun was stopped by Neil turning him by his shoulders, hands clutching him firmly. 

“Shaun, it was wrong. That does not mean I wish to end our relationship, nor have you lost my trust.” 

Shaun stared at him, unblinking, before replying slowly. “You don’t want to break up with me?” 

“Of course not Shaun!” Neil was practically giddy with relief at Shaun's realisation. He couldn’t bare it if their relationship ended because of a miscommunication. “Last night was clearly the result of some miscommunication, easily fixed with a long chat. Like now.” 

Shaun nodded and allowed Neil to lead him over to the sofa in the corner of his office. 

“Shaun, if someone is not lucid, you can not engage in sexual activities with them, even if they appear to be asking for it, or you think they want it. Do you understand?” 

Shaun nodded, hair flopping around. He had spoken to Claire and Jared in as vague terms as possible about the issues of consent and both had informed him about what he had done had been a major no-no. 

“Great. Now, Shaun,” Melendez cut off awkwardly, not sure how to continue. “You've never expressed an... interest in sex, before. So what happened last night?” 

Shaun blushed, and avoided his eyes more than usual. “I was told by Jared that you shouldn’t ask for sex from your partner. He said that it would happen naturally, that way, neither of us would feel pressured into it.” 

He tried not to, but Neil had to laugh. There he had been, coping with just his hand to protect Shaun from being pressured, and Shaun it seemed had been doing the same thing for him. 

“It was stupid. I knew it was but I just wanted to do things the right way, and now I’ve ruin-" 

Neil grabbed Shaun's hands and soothed him. “No, Shaun, it wasn’t stupid, it was very sweet. And, if I’m honest, I was doing the same thing. I didn’t want to pressure you, so I didn’t say anything.” 

Shaun looked at him, then began to grin. Quickly following his grin was a laugh, that Neil joined in with. 

“For doctors, we are not very smart, are we?” Shaun said jokingly, and Neil had to agree.

Once their laughter stopped, Neil cleared his throat. “But, Shaun, seriously. You want to have sex...with me?”

Shaun nodded his head. “Of course.” He stated. 

Neil’s heart raced, a grin forming. “When you say sex, what exactly do you mean Shaun?” 

Shaun somehow met his gaze, those beautiful eyes sparkling with mischief. “I mean you having sex me. Like in the porn videos I watch.” 

The blood in Neil’s body was conflicted about whether it wanted to redden his face or stiffen his cock. Shaun's next words made the decision. 

“I found a video where the actors looked like us. The man who looked like you was having sex with the man who looked like me over a desk.” Shaun paused, before pointing, “Like that one.” 

Blood firmly South, Neil pulled Shaun into a desperate kiss. God, this boy would be the death of him. Their mouths met and the little blood allowing his brain to function reminded him of what Shaun liked when they kissed. He entered his tongue into his mouth, tasting and loving the tender, still unsure response. One hand threaded in Shaun's hair and stroked softly, nails lightly brushing against his scalp and causing his resident to moan into his mouth, eyes falling shut. 

His cock had never been harder than right now, as he thought about fucking Shaun. Desperately trying to work out the logistics, he remembered when he had been with Jessica. Sometimes, after a hard day of saving people and fighting off lawsuits, they would fuck in his office. On his desk. Those supplies, including but not limited to, condoms and lube, were still there. A grin worked its way onto Neil's face, and he pulled away from the kiss. 

The absence of Shaun's warm body against his almost made him grab him again, but the sight of those swollen lips, and lust darkened eyes were too beautiful to cut short a look at. He was panting and his hair was askew. 

“Shaun, do you want to have sex with me now? Right here? Because we can, just like in your video.” 

Head tilted, Shaun responded in confusion. “I did not star in the video, Neil.” 

Neil burst out laughing. The idea of Shaun as a porn star, despite making sense in his own head, was ludicrous. “No, I meant in the video you watched.”

Shaun nodded in understanding, then grabbed Neil’s arm eagerly. “Yes, Doctor Melendez, please.” 

Neil felt the lust wash over him at being called by his title like this. “Good boy.” He grinned, and stood up, pulling Shaun with him. Kissing Shaun stood up was irritating due to their height difference, but Neil persevered enough to strip his resident of his shirt and push his trousers down without his notice. 

Upon realising Melendez's wish for him to be naked, Shaun blushed but kicked off his shoes and pushed his trousers and boxers down to rest in a pile on the floor. Standing completely bare before Neil for the first time was terrifying. More than that, however, it was exhilarating. 

Neil stood, staring at him, eyes drinking in the naked flesh and bumps and marks he had not been able to see in the dark of his apartment. Shaun was beautiful. So, gut-wrenchingly beautiful and Neil’s cock had never been harder. 

Stepping closer, he quickly shed his own clothes in what appeared to be a single fluid motion. His own nudity was common amongst them. Melendez had a good body and in the privacy of his own home, with his boyfriend, he would flaunt it. Shaun had already seen every detail. The tiny pudge of belly fat that would not leave regardless of how many sit-ups Neil did, the full extent of his tattoo, and the maintained black curls that covered the base of his cock. Yes, Shaun knew every detail of Neil’s nude body. But still, he took his breath away. 

Reaching out, Neil paused with a hand hovering over Shaun’s nipple. He looked up at Shaun in full seriousness. “Shaun, if we're gonna do this, I need you to talk to me, okay?” 

Shaun nodded his head. He understood what Neil meant. They had had similar conversations before. If they were to work, Shaun had to tell Neil exactly what he was comfortable with and where his limits were. Previously this had been in regards to cuddles and affection. Now it was about sex. 

Seeing the understanding in Shaun’s eyes, Neil finally reached out and touched that gorgeous body. His hands gently traced over Shaun's torso, feeling every bump, dip and muscle. Despite his slenderness, Shaun was soft and squishy, and he felt his heart warm with a burning need to protect him forever. 

Lost in his thoughts, Neil did not notice Shaun's growing impatience until his resident was grinding against him, desperate for some friction on his cock. 

“Do you want me, Shaun? Do you want me to make you feel better than you ever have in your life?” Neil growled lowly, his hands pulling Shaun's head down to speak directly into his ear. A shiver and low moan escaped Shaun, and his knees buckled.

“Yes, Dr. Melendez, please, sir,” Shaun moaned, face pink. His eyes were fixed on Melendez as he pushed him down on the – blessedly wide – couch. Shaun lay there with Neil straddling him, and was shocked at the way it felt right. Normally, this position would make him feel trapped, unable to breathe and uncomfortable. Here, it felt comfortable. It felt safe. 

Neil watched Shaun’s face carefully, searching for the micro expressions that indicated discomfort. He knew what had been drilled into Shaun’s head all of his life.  
Don't squirm away from physical contact, just deal with it. If you love someone, let them touch you. He was resolute that Shaun would not simply tolerate his touches. He would enjoy every second of contact. 

“Call me Sir again, Shaun.” Neil requested, arousal burning him from within. 

“Sir,” Shaun groaned softly. Then, with a small smirk, “Please sir, touch me, please.” 

Neil immediately began to lavish Shaun's cock with attention. After all, he had been so good and patient for him. His hands worked the length whilst his mouth placed kisses and light bites along a pale abdomen. 

The noises Shaun made were small, sharp and painfully erotic. Quiet gasps and sudden breaths. Neil glanced up to see Shaun's head tilted back onto the couch, hands either side of him, clutching strands of his hair. It was beautiful. 

“Shaun, how far do you want to go?” Neil asked, halting his movements. He should have discussed this before they began, but better late than never. 

Shaun pushed himself up on his hands, staring at him in confusion. “Why did you stop?” He demanded, actually sounding frustrated, something Neil seldom heard directed at him. 

He had to smile. Shaun's angry pout was adorable. “Shaun, do you want me to just jerk you off, or do you want me to put you in my mouth, or do you want to have penetrative sex?” Neil cringed at his own wording, completely un-erotic, but needing Shaun to understand what he was asking. 

Tilting his head, Shaun stared at the couch for a long minute. Finally, he answered. “I would like you to have penetrative sex with me, Dr. Melendez.” 

Neil took in a breath, feeling dizzy with the rush of blood heading south at those words. “Do you want to be the one penetrating, Shaun, or do you wish to be penetrated?” Again, he cringed. 

Shaun obviously felt much more uncomfortable answering this question. He looked away again, and stayed quiet. 

“Shaun, sweetheart, you have to tell me. Otherwise I might do something you’re uncomfortable with.” 

At last, an embarrassed response left Shaun's lips. “I wish to be... penetrated.” He let himself fall down against the sofa again, covering his crimson face with his hands. 

“That’s okay Shaun. That’s great. I’m proud of you.” Neil’s heart pounded in excitement, and he leapt up from the couch to his desk, pulling open what Jessica had called his “fun drawer” and taking out a condom and lube. Shaun stared at him anxiously, tracking his movements until he returned. 

Neil stopped at the top of the couch to give Shaun a deep kiss and gently brush his hair. He knew Shaun was nervous. “Shaun, baby, do you know what to do?” 

Shaun nodded, still seeming embarrassed. He was rarely embarrassed with him, and Neil couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

“Okay, sweetheart. If you want me to stop, or it hurts, tell me.” 

Glee filled him to see Shaun jerking his cock, keeping it hard and weeping. Grinning, he began manoeuvring Shaun into position. He propped his legs over his shoulders, sloppily covering his hands with lube. Being careful was paramount but he was so desperate. 

As slow as he could bare, he inserted a finger inside Shaun, enjoying the sharp gasp that followed. After a short pause, he began moving the finger, then added a second, then a third. Throughout this, his eyes flickered from his fingers in Shaun’s ass, to the desperate, gorgeous expression on Shaun's face. 

Once he knew Shaun was ready, he pulled out his fingers, and propped himself up more securely on his knees. Leaning down on his arms, he pressed a soft kiss to Shaun's mouth, whispering a soft, “Are you ready, beautiful?” and receiving a short but enthusiastic nod. Grinning, he nipped at Shaun’s neck as he pressed himself into Shaun.

The feeling of Shaun around him was gorgeous. He had never felt anything so intense in all of his life. No surgery, no past lover, no patient recovery had ever made him feel quite so alive. 

His eyes squeezed shut as his mind danced and sung praises to every deity for letting him feel this awe inspiring sensation and for allowing him to meet and fall in love with Shaun Murphy. 

Heaven. 

Shaun was in heaven. The sensation of Neil inside of him, so close, was electrifying. For once his nerves were not recoiling from the touch, but embracing it and the waves of pleasure soaring through him. 

His mind felt blank, blessedly empty. Noises and words spilled out of his mouth with no filter, cries of “Please,” “Neil,” “More,” filling the room. His hands tumbled through his own hair, comforting and grounding, letting him feel every sensation. 

Neil forced his eyes to open when he heard the desperate sounds spilling out of Shaun. His sweet, innocent boyfriend so wanton and needy. It was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed. 

Shaun's mouth hung open, noises escaping out of his plump lips, eyes closed with sparks flying behind the lids and his long, delicate, precise fingers scrambled desperately in his hair and against the couch. 

Neil’s mouth over took his brain, and all the desperate thoughts swirling around his brain poured out senselessly. “God Shaun, you’re so fucking hot, I wanna fuck you forever, you're perfect, Shaun Murphy, so fucking perfect, I love you, fuck, I love you Shaun...ah...” 

Melendez trailed off as he hit his peak, all energy focused on thrusting into Shaun as hard as possible. His hand twisted around Shaun's cock and brought both of them over the edge simultaneously. 

Neil’s vision went white and his body sagged. He collapsed on top of Shaun, limp cock falling out. 

Shaun was breathing deeply, his heart skipping. His eyes were slowly unscrewing, eventually opening as the orgasm high died down. He blinked up at Melendez. 

Their eyes met and a spark ran through them, making them shiver against each other. They laid against each other in c comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“This in not an appropriate condition to be in at work, Dr. Melendez.” Shaun stated, keeping his expression blank. 

The sparkle in his eyes gave him away, and Neil laughed. “I guess you’re right Shaun. But you’re so comfy, I don’t feel like moving.” He moved himself to be closer to Shaun's face, effectively pinning his torso. “Maybe I should keep you here like this all night,” He breathed against Shaun's ear teasingly. 

“That would be highly impractical. We do not have fresh clothes for tomorrow’s shift, we would not achieve sufficient sleep on this couch, and anyone may find us in this incredibly compro... You’re teasing me, aren't you?” He asked, pouting indignantly. 

Neil laughed and bowed his head. “Busted.” He smiled, then glanced up at Shaun. Leaning down he dropped a soft kiss against Shaun’s lips. With a reluctant moan he pulled away and climbed off of the couch and Shaun, groaning as his joint clicked. 

“I’m too old for this,” He grumbled as he stretched his limbs. Kneeling on the hard couch and resting his weight on his arms had left him very sore. Looking down, he saw his very bruised knees and the full condom still on him. Cringing, he quickly tied it off and threw it in the trash can. 

Scooping up their clothes, he turned to see Shaun wincing with pain as he tried to sit up. His face contorted as he pushed himself up. 

Guilt flooded Melendez as he rushed to his side. “Shit, I’m sorry Shaun.” He held out a hand for Shaun to squeeze as he finally managed to sit up straight on the couch. “I shouldn’t have been so... rough with you.” 

Shaun smiled weakly. “It's okay, I enjoyed it. And so did you.” 

Neil nodded, then began helping Shaun to dress. His boyfriend slid his underwear and trousers back on. When he tried to put his own shoes and socks on the bending down made him hiss in pain. Despite his own aches and pains, Neil knelt down and helped him put them on, tying the shoelaces in Shaun’s preferred double loop. 

Leaving Shaun to cope with his shirt, Neil redressed and stashed away his supplies in his desk. A quick desk survey revealed he had actually finished all of his work for the day. Sighing with relief he turned to Shaun and pulled hi up. 

Slowly guiding Shaun to the door, he smiled up at him. “I love you Shaun Murphy. Let’s go back to my place tonight.” 

Shaun hummed in agreement. “Okay. I love you too. Can we get Chinese food?” 

Neil chuckled as they got to his car. “Yes Shaun. Yes, we can get Chinese food."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this work. Please leave kudos and feedback, they'd be greatly appreciated.


End file.
